Algo De Navidad
by Blue Windy
Summary: Es casi Navidad, y Edward de dar algo a Envy siente la necesidad... Alphonse quiere un poema escribir, para hacer a otros reir, eso y poquito mas... en forma de rimas chafitas! Envyed, con aparición estelar de Santa Claus!


Advertencias: **Shounen Ai**, rimas horriblemente malas, Santa pervertido, estupideces, escrito extremadamente corto.  
Autora: Blue Windy, en modo navideño.  
Pareja: adivinen! Empieza con Envy y termina con Ed!!  
Negación de Responsabilidad: FullMetal Alchemist en definitiva no es mío. No estoy haciendo ninguna clase de ganancia económica con esto, es solo para pasar un buen rato y pintar aunque sea una pequeña sonrisa en la cara de alguien más…

Notas Antes de Comenzar: SEEHH!! el espiritu navideño me atacó, y cmo keria hacer uno fic navideño de Edo y _**MI**_ Envy... psz...xD  
He descubierto que si se lee esto con musica se pierde el sentido de rima... asi que de preferencia leer sin musica de fondo... xD...  
--Okay… me asustan los musicales navideños… justo ahora estoy viendo uno de un ratoncito llamado Gregory y hay una maldita hada con sobredosis cantando: 'Nunca, nunca, nunca! Te debes venceeer!!'  
Es todo tan… loco… (_escalofríos_) y lo mejor son los intentos de rima mal traducidos que ni sentido hacen!! xD… Oh si… adoro la Navidad!! u.u la vdd no...

_

* * *

_

_º·Pasó la noche antes de Navidad·º  
__Por Alphonse Elric_

_Era ya casi navidad…  
__Y Edward quería a todos asesinar,  
__Todo el mundo era feliz,  
__Menos Envy que tenía fría la nariz…  
__Yo quería a todos algo regalar,  
__Y Mustang solo quería no ir a trabajar…  
__Winry horneaba un pastel con nuez,  
__Porque no tenía nada que hacer…  
__Otra vez…_

Edward se asomó por sobre el hombro de su hermano menor para ver su simpático poema, y al leerlo un par de veces sintió mucha pena… Su hermano escribía cosas sin sentido y Edwad creía que era el peor poema que jamás había leído. Había cosas que le quitaban el control, pero no había nada peor que ver a su hermanito así de mongol.

Rascó su nariz un par de veces con aire ausente, y decidió que lo mejor seria irse y hacerse el inocente. Alphonse no se tenía que enterar, que su trabajo era digno de hacerse quemar.

-¿Qué sucede, hermano… porque tan deprimido?- preguntó Alphonse algo afligido.

-no es nada, vuelve a trabajar- respondió Edward intentando la verdad no revelar.

Alphonse sonrió y regresó a su trabajo, y Edward de una naranja comió un gajo.

Tenía esa noche muchas cosas que hacer, antes claro de que llegara el amanecer. Debía llevar a la abuela Pinako un regalo muy raro, para que la próxima vez por sus servicios de mecánica no le cobrara tan caro.

La nieve caía y caía sin parar, y Edward cansado no quería ni caminar. Optó finalmente por hacer otra cosa, como ir a visitar a una persona hermosa.

No hablamos de Winry, obviamente, quien estaba muy ocupada consiguiéndose una mente.

Hablamos de Envy, que no estaba feliz, porque claro, aun se le congelaba la nariz. Edward entró a la habitación en donde Envy estaba, y como saludo solo recibió una fría mirada.

-¿Qué sucede enano, que has venido de visita?... ¿Qué acaso no tenias con alguien una cita?-

-estas loco y muy fumado- dijo Edward algo enojado –he venido por que te quiero y por ti me he preocupado.

Envy sorprendido sin palabras se quedó, así como estaba tan solo sus pestañas meneó. Edward se sentó en la cama a su lado, y de entre su capa roja sacó un paquete con vistoso papel decorado.

-te he traído un obsequio, palmera de pacotilla- dijo Edward mientras en algún lugar del mundo alguien subía por una escotilla. Envy confundido un poco la cabeza ladeó, mientras que su rostro de rojo se tiñó. Ojeó el regalo algo más conciente, y después sonrió felizmente.

-¿P-para mí?- preguntó el homúnculo con los ojos mojados y Edward asintió con los parpados cerrados. Envy tomó el paquete de entre las manos del alquimista, en ningún momento intentando en los ojos dorados del otro centrar la vista. Era algo pesado pero no de gran tamaño, y Envy se preguntó que día era del año.

Claro, era Navidad, y por eso Edward un regalo le había traído con tanta felicidad.

Comenzó a desenvolver el paquete con sumo cuidado, haciendo los restos de la envoltura tristemente a un lado. La pobre caja desnuda quedó, pero Envy no hizo caso y emocionado la abrió.

Dentro había un par de esposas y cuerdas para Rapel, y junto a ellas una cartita en un trozo de papel.

-¿y esto… qué es?-

-son juguetes… para nuestra próxima vez-

Una sonrisa sugestiva, fue suficiente para hacer que Envy comenzara a derramar saliva. Valla que era caliente, el enano que tenia al frente. Pero antes de a otras acciones pasar, la cartita de la caja debía sacar.

Le pasó los ojos por encima con rapidez, al mismo tiempo que leía con fluidez, y no comprendió hasta la tercera vez.

Dobló y guardó el papelito con cuidado, dándole una tierna sonrisa a su amado. Se acercó y le abrazó tiernamente, dejando un diminuto beso en medio de su frente. Edward correspondió al abrazo, pues sentía que les unía un fuerte lazo.

Después Envy algo apagado se alejó, y Edward preocupado ¿que le sucedía? se preguntó.

-yo… no tengo nada para ti-

-no te preocupes, no hay nada mejor que tenerte junto a mí-

Habló Edward después de haber recibido el mensaje, y recostó a Envy en la cama para darle un masaje.

Pero Envy no parecía feliz, y esta vez no tenía nada que ver con que se le congelara la nariz. Se sentía culpable por no tener para Edward un presente, aunque él ya había dicho que con tenerle era suficiente. Quería algo por su amante hacer, aunque para ello necesitara de todo su poder.

-Edo… ¿quieres estrenar las esposas?- preguntó Envy sonrojado entre otras cosas.

Y así fue como los dos comenzaron a hacer perversiones, mientras niños felices por todo el mundo cantaban canciones.

Santa Claus al llegar a la casa donde Envy y Edward estaban y enterarse de lo que pasaba, se vio tentado de ir a ver como todo acababa, aun con peligro de que se le saliera la baba. Pero lamentablemente en ese momento recordaría, que si se enteraba la Señora Claus le castigaría. Se las ingenió para dar solo un vistazo, a la Señora Claus no haciendo caso.

Con su cámara la escena grabó y al día siguiente en Internet la publicó.

Nos hizo felices a muchas pequeñas niñas perves y a algunos que otros viejos con los rabos verdes.

Pero aquí no termina todo, pues aun queremos saber… lo que había escrito en esa cartita que Envy a nadie dejó ver.

Decía en letra grande y elegante:

"_Te amo, inútil palmera andante_

_Atte. Tu niño bonito,_

_Quien más sino tu alquimista favorito."_

**FIN**

* * *

Y ahora todos por favor digamos 'Aww!'  
Todos: Awww!! 

No hay nada mejor que perversiones en rima!!(¬¬ si claro...) Mwahahaha… wenou, se que ya a todos Felis Navidad habia deseado…. Pero… tanta rima sin rima en la televisión me ha inspirado… y psz algo escribí, espero sea de su agrado.  
Mierda, no puedo dejar de rimar… rayos, ahora madre me querrá calcinar…  
Nos vemos el año entrante con unos cuantos kilos de más, genteee!!

º·Blue Windy·º

P.D. Si algo me quieren regalar, Reviews es lo mejor que me pueden dar!!


End file.
